Because of Her
by OhSoAwesthome
Summary: I never liked change but when she came into my life, everything changed and i guess she was an exception. This is the Story of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, through Sasuke's Point Of View. p/s Sasuke is a bit ... OOC or maybe not ;


Hello (: Second story here (three more to go).

So first things first, i would like to thank;

**Muttonman**

and

**CCRox4Eva (Emma)**

for being my first two reviewers. HUGS xDD

and not to forget **sexycherry7** for adding me in your favorite story list. HUGS UBER TIGHT. heh.

but you still owe me a review xpp

Standard Disclaimer applied: Me no own Naruto.

* * *

All Because Of Her

Authoress; OhQilly.

I never knew what life was ... not until she came. Who ever came up with the "Lifes too short" quote must be stupid. If lifes too short, then how come i feel so suffocated and impatient for it to end. I wasn't like any other typical teens; socializing is a waste of time, I say, but she just had to come into my life and ... changed everything. I never liked change, but I guess, shes an exception. This is a story of her and me. This is the story of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

I was known as the heartthrob of High School, everywhere I went to, I was always followed my crazy lunatic fan-girls who (sadly) have no life but to follow me around; stalking. I was (what the dope like to call) the ice prince, my words pushed people away and I didn't have any guilt when I see the look of hurt plastered on their faces or the tears rimming in their eyes. My days were spent talking about life as if it were some dead thing that interested me in only the most abstract way. I was just a shell filled with what others like to said, "a dog following its owner anywhere they go." Hopeless, I know.

I always denied the fact that I was lonely, thought, I know deep inside me that I was, and I had to stop filling my head with lies. Ive only know her for less than a week but she could see right through me with those pair of emerald gems serving as her eyes. I felt so naked in front of her, its as if she could see what I was hiding **(a/n not THAT kind of 'naked' perves. : pp)**, she could break my shell which Ive been building for years. The more I push her, the more she became persistent and resisted all my effort. She was all I could think about, she was EVERYWHERE and it's driving me up the wall! I thought I was on the brink of insanity.

"I Love you, Sasuke-kun. D – do you love mm – me too?"

And just like that, my shell, slowly cracked. Once again I tried to deny it, I didn't need love. I was incapable of love. I know that I would just hurt her in the end. Her lips kept asking but I couldn't understand a single word she said. I was too shocked.

'NO'

That's what I wanted to say because that was then only word I knew, but instead I said, "YES." The look on her face was priceless, her emerald, apple green eyes were glistening with unshed tears, he cheeks were covered with a blush and she looked so (dare I say) cute, and I couldn't help but smirk (Uchiha men NEVER smile, we SMIRK).

A week passed, and I reflected myself.

'What did she see in me?' I pondered,' My eyes were so dull, with no life. My hair went in as many different directions as it always had no matter how much gel I applied, it just defied gravity.'

I could still hear her words. Why did she love me? She deserves someone better, someone who can make her smile, but she just had to choose me.

As i sat on the sofa with my arm draped on her shoulder in a possessive manner, We were watching a movie, 'Being Jane', in my house. On the screen, I could see Mr. Lefroy gazing at Jane with affection and vice versa. I still remembered the smell of cherries radiating from her, the feel of her soft silky hair when i brushed off the hair hiding her mesmerizing eyes, our Goodbyes. The soft glow coming from the street lights. The way our lips fumbled together when we were about to depart from each other. A blush made its way on her cheeks, her eyes seemed to have more sparks in it, she turn and slowly entered her home, slowly closing the door while i stood there, in front of her porch and she gradually drifted inside. Ive never felt so ... loved before. Sure, my parents and brother had always loved me because we were/are family but she was different. She was someone else.

The next day, the world greeted me wasn't the same one I lived in for eighteen years. The world was Safer. I no longer felt the need to put on my shell. The world was no longer against me. She taught me to listen, to care, to love. I could feel what I've been ignoring all these years. For the first time, I felt wanted, I felt I could trust someone besides myself. If she could truly – deeply care for me, then what about the others? My family? My Friends? I began to return back the love I felt. I felt myself smiling the other day, I guess Uchiha men do smile.

"You should smile more often, Sasuke-kun," she said with a smile.

Ill probably try it again. Before, I thought love was just a word, an excuse just to be with someone, a dead 'thing' that could never affected me. She helped topple my house of lies. I now understand what 

love is. I later on came to understand what life is all about. She taught me more than any book can ever could. I know who I am. This is all happening -- this is all because of her.

**OWARI.**

* * *

P/S review, please? 3

* * *


End file.
